looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
List of cartoons that are currently restored on DVD or Blu-Ray releases
This is a list of cartoons that have already been restored from their original negatives on any official Looney Tunes DVD and/or Blu-Ray. Please note this covers cartoons that have been released on Golden Collection, Platinum Collection and Super Stars. Key Map * LTGC '= ''Looney Tunes Golden Collection * '''LTPC = Looney Tunes Platinum Collection * V# = Volume Number, Indicates what volume collection that which cartoon can be found in. (Example: Going! Going! Gosh! LTGC-V2 and LTPC-V2) * LP = This cartoon has a lowered pitch to it. * GCPC = Both Golden Collection and Platinum Collection * LTSS = Looney Tunes Super Stars. Character names will be given abbreviations. ** Example: (LTSS-BB) ** BB = Bugs Bunny ** DD = Daffy Duck ** PP = Porky and Friends ** FL = Foghorn Leghorn and Friends ** ST = Sylvester and Tweety ** SH = Sylvester and Hippety Hopper ** PLP = Pepe Le Pew ** WECRR = Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner * GPSS = Released on Golden, Platinum and Super Stars Collections * MC = Released on Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles: The Chuck Jones Collection * GCMC = Both Golden Collection and Mouse Chronicles * AAAC = Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Academy Awards Animation Collection * EBB = Released on The Essential Bugs Bunny * EDD = Released on The Essential Daffy Duck * WSCI = Widescreen Cropped Issue * JAPDVD '= Japanese DVD, Not Released in the US. Preferably the ''I Love Tweety DVDs, which in turn will be abbreviated as '''I<3T. Warner Bros. Termite Terrace Cartoons 1930-32 *''Congo Jazz'' - LTGC-V6 *''The Booze Hangs High'' - LTGC-V6 *''Bosko the Doughboy'' - LTGC-V6 *''Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!'' - LTGC-V6 *''One More Time'' - LTGC-V6 *''Bosko the Doughboy'' - LTGC-V6 *''You Don't Know What You're Doin'!'' - LTGC-V6 *''Ride Him, Bosko!'' - LTGC-V6 1933 *''Bosko in Person'' - LTGC-V6 *''Shuffle Off to Buffalo'' - LTGC-V6 *''The Dish Ran Away with the Spoon'' - LTGC-V6 *''Bosko's Picture Show'' - LTGC-V6 *''We're in the Money'' - LTGC-V6 *''Buddy's Day Out'' - LTGC-V6 *''I've Got to Sing a Torch Song'' - LTGC-V5 *''Buddy's Beer Garden'' - LTGC-V6 1934-35 *''Buddy's Circus'' - LTGC-V6 *Those Beautiful Dames *''I Haven't Got a Hat'' - LTGC-V3 *''A Cartoonist's Nightmare'' - LTGC-V6 *''Hollywood Capers'' - LTGC-V3 *''Gold Diggers of '49'' - LTGC-V5 1936 *''Page Miss Glory'' - LTGC-V6, LTPC-V2 *''Alpine Antics'' - LTGC-V5 *''I Love to Singa'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V1 *''Porky's Poultry Plant'' - LTGC-V4 *''Milk and Money'' - LTGC-V5 *''Little Beau Porky'' - LTGC-V4 *''The CooCoo Nut Grove'' - LTGC-V3 *The Village Smithy - PP-101 *''Porky in the North Woods'' - LTGC-V4 1937 *''Pigs Is Pigs'' - LTGC-V3 *''Porky's Road Race'' - LTGC-V3 *''Porky's Romance'' - LTGC-V3 *''She Was an Acrobat's Daughter'' - LTGC-V3 *''Porky's Duck Hunt'' - EDD *''Porky's Railroad'' - LTGC-V4 *''Speaking of the Weather'' - LTGC-V3 *''The Case of the Stuttering Pig'' - LTGC-V4 *''Little Red Walking Hood'' - LTGC-V5 *''Porky's Double Trouble'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos'' - LTGC-V3 1938 *''Daffy Duck & Egghead'' - LTGC-V3, EDD *''Porky's Poppa'' - LTGC-V5 *''Porky at the Crocadero'' - LTGC-V4 *''What Price Porky'' - LTGC-V5 *''Porky's Hare Hunt'' - LTPC-V2 *''Now That Summer Is Gone'' - LTGC-V4 *''Porky the Fireman'' - LTGC-V4 *''Katnip Kollege'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V1 *''Porky's Party'' - LTGC-V3 *''Have You Got Any Castles?'' - LTGC *''Wholly Smoke'' - LTGC-V5, LTPC-V3 *''Cracked Ice'' - LTGC-V4 *''Porky in Wackyland'' - GCPC, LTGC-V2, LTPC-V2 *''Little Pancho Vanilla'' - LTGC-V4 *''Porky in Egypt'' - GCPC, LTGC-V3, LTPC-V2 *''You're an Education'' - LTGC-V4 *''The Night Watchman'' - LTGC *''The Daffy Doc'' - LTGC-V3, EDD *''Daffy Duck in Hollywood'' - LTGC-V3 1939 *''Prest-O Change-O'' - LTPC-V2 *''Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur'' - LTGC-V3 *''Porky and Teabiscuit'' - LTGC-V3 *''Thugs with Dirty Mugs'' - LTGC-V3 *''Naughty but Mice'' - MC *''Polar Pals'' - LTGC-V5 *''Old Glory'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V1 *''Wise Quacks'' - LTGC-V5 *''Hare-um Scare-um'' - LTPC-V2 *''Little Brother Rat'' - MC *''Sniffles and the Bookworm'' - MC *''The Film Fan'' - LTGC-V3 1940 *''Elmer's Candid Camera'' - GCPC, LTGC-V1, EBB, LTPC-V2 *''Pilgrim Porky'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Bear's Tale'' - LTGC-V5 *''Porky's Poor Fish'' - LTGC-V4 *''Sniffles Takes a Trip'' - MC *''You Ought to Be in Pictures'' - GCPC, LTGC-V2, LTPC-V2 *''A Gander at Mother Goose'' - LTGC-V5 *''Tom Thumb in Trouble'' - LTGC-V5 *''Little Blabbermouse'' - MC *''The Egg Collector'' - MC *''A Wild Hare'' - AAAC, EBB, LTPC-V2 *''Patient Porky'' - LTGC-V5 (Not Porky Pig 101) *''Prehistoric Porky'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Sour Puss'' - LTGC-V4 *''Bedtime for Sniffles'' - MC 1941 *''Sniffles Bells the Cat'' - MC *''Tortoise Beats Hare'' - GPSS, LTGC-V2, LTPC-V2, LTSS-BB *''Goofy Groceries'' - LTGC-V3 *''Toy Trouble'' - MC *''Porky's Preview'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Trial of Mr. Wolf'' - LTGC-V5 *''Farm Frolics'' - LTGC-V5 *''Hollywood Steps Out'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V2 *''Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt'' - AAAC, LTPC-V3 *''Meet John Doughboy'' - LTGC-V6 *''The Heckling Hare'' - LTGC-V2 *''The Brave Little Bat'' - MC *''Rookie Revue'' - LTGC-V6 *''Rhapsody in Rivets'' - AAAC, LTPC-V3 *''Wabbit Twouble'' - GCPC, LTGC-V1, LTPC-V2 *''Porky's Pooch'' - LTGC-V5 1942 *''Conrad the Sailor'' - LTGC-V4 *''Crazy Cruise'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Wabbit Who Came to Supper'' - LTGC-V3 *''Horton Hatches the Egg'' - LTGC-V6 *''The Wacky Wabbit'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Draft Horse'' - LTGC-V6 *''Lights Fantastic'' - LTGC-V6 *''Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid'' - LTGC-V1 *''Wacky Blackout'' - LTGC-V6 *''Foney Fables'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Ducktators'' - LTGC-V6 *''Eatin' on the Cuff or The Moth Who Came to Dinner'' - LTGC-V5 *''The Dover Boys'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V1 *''The Hep Cat'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V3 *''The Hare-Brained Hypnotist'' - LTGC-V2 *''A Tale of Two Kitties'' - LTGC-V5, LTPC-V1 *''My Favorite Duck'' - LTGC-V6 (USA only) *''Case of the Missing Hare'' - LTGC-V3 1943 *''Pigs in a Polka'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V3 *''Tortoise Wins by a Hare'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V2 *''To Duck or Not to Duck'' - LTGC-V6 *''The Fifth-Column Mouse'' - LTGC-V6 *''Super-Rabbit'' - LTGC-V3, LTSS-BB *''The Unbearable Bear'' - MC *''The Wise Quacking Duck'' - LTGC-V5, LTPC-V2 *''Yankee Doodle Daffy'' - LTGC-V1 *''The Aristo-cat'' - LTGC-V4, MC *''Wackiki Wabbit'' - LTGC-V3 *''Porky Pig's Feat'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V3 *''Scrap Happy Daffy'' - LTGC-V5, LTPC-V3 *''A Corny Concerto'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V3 *''Falling Hare'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V3 *''Daffy - The Commando'' - LTGC-V6 *''An Itch in Time'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V2 *''Puss n' Booty'' - LTGC-V4 1944 *''Little Red Riding Rabbit'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V3 *''Tom Turk and Daffy'' - LTSS-PP *''Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears'' - LTGC-V1 *''I Got Plenty of Mutton'' - LTGC-V4 *''The Weakly Reporter'' - LTGC-V6 *''Tick Tock Tuckered'' - LTSS-DD, LTGC-V6 (France only) *''Swooner Crooner'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V3 *''Russian Rhapsody'' - GCPC-V6, LTPC-V2 *''Duck Soup to Nuts'' - LTGC-V2 *''Hare Ribbin''' - LTGC-V5 *''Hare Force'' - LTGC-V3 *''Birdy and the Beast'' - LTPC-V2 *''Buckaroo Bugs'' - GPSS, LTGC-V5, LTPC-V2, LTSS-BB *''Plane Daffy'' - GCPC, LTGC-V4, EDD, LTPC-V3 *''Lost and Foundling'' - MC *''Booby Hatched'' - LTGC-V4 *''The Old Grey Hare'' - GCPC, LTGC-V5, EBB, LTPC-V1 *''The Stupid Cupid'' - LTGC-V4, LTPC-V3 *''Stage Door Cartoon'' - LTGC-V2 1945 *''Odor-able Kitty'' - LTGC-V3, LTSS-PLP *''Herr Meets Hare'' - LTGC-V6 *''Draftee Daffy'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V3 *''Trap Happy Porky'' - MC *''Life with Feathers'' - LTPC-V3 *''Hare Trigger'' - LTGC-V6 *''A Gruesome Twosome'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V3 *''Wagon Heels'' - LTGC-V5, LTSS-PP *''Hare Conditioned'' - LTGC-V2 *''Fresh Airedale'' - LTGC-V6 *''The Bashful Buzzard'' - LTGC-V5, LTPC-V2 *''Hare Tonic'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V1, LTSS-BB *''Nasty Quacks'' - LTSS-DD, EDD, LTPC-V3 1946 *''Book Revue'' - LTGC-V2, EDD, LTPC-V2 *''Baseball Bugs'' - LTGC-V1, EBB, LTPC-V1 *''Holiday for Shoestrings'' - LTGC-V5 *''Baby Bottleneck'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V1 *''Hare Remover'' - LTGC-V3 *''Hollywood Canine Canteen'' - LTGC-V6 *''Hush My Mouse'' - MC *''Hair-Raising Hare'' - LTGC-V1, EBB, LTPC-V3 *''Kitty Kornered'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V1 *''Hollywood Daffy'' - LTGC-V5 *''Acrobatty Bunny'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V3, LTSS-BB *''The Great Piggy Bank Robbery'' - LTGC-V2, EDD, LTPC-V1 *''Bacall to Arms'' - LTGC-V5 *''Walky Talky Hawky'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V3 *''The Big Snooze'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V3 *''Mouse Menace'' - LTSS-PP *''Rhapsody Rabbit'' - LTGC-V2 *''Roughly Squeaking'' - MC 1947 *''Scent-imental over You'' - LTSS-PLP *''A Hare Grows in Manhattan'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V3 *''The Birth of a Notion'' - LTGC-V6 *''Tweetie Pie'' - LTGC-V2, AAAC, LTSS-ST, LTPC-V1 *''Rabbit Transit'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V2 *''Easter Yeggs'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V3 *''Crowing Pains'' - LTGC-V6 *''A Pest in the House'' - LTGC-V5, LTPC-V1 *''House Hunting Mice'' - MC *''Slick Hare'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V3 *''A Horse Fly Fleas'' - LTPC-V2 1948 *''Gorilla My Dreams'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V3, LTSS-BB *''What Makes Daffy Duck'' - LTPC-V2 *''Daffy Duck Slept Here'' - LTGC-V3 *''Back Alley Oproar'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V2 *''Rabbit Punch'' - LTPC-V3 *''Hop, Look and Listen'' - LTSS-SH *''Buccaneer Bunny'' - LTGC-V5, LTPC-V1 *''Bugs Bunny Rides Again'' - LTGC-V2 *''The Up-Standing Sitter'' - LTGC-V5 *''Haredevil Hare'' - LTGC-V1, EBB, LTPC-V1 *''You Were Never Duckier'' - LTGC-V5 *''Dough Ray Me-ow'' - LTGC-V4, LTPC-V2 *''The Pest That Came to Dinner'' - LTSS-PP *''Odor of the Day'' - LTSS-PLP *''The Foghorn Leghorn'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V2 *''Daffy Dilly'' - LTSS-DD *''Kit for Cat'' - LTGC-V1 LP *''The Stupor Salesman'' - LTGC-V5, LTPC-V3 *''Riff Raffy Daffy'' - LTSS-PP *''My Bunny Lies over the Sea'' - LTGC-V1 *''Scaredy Cat'' - LTPC-V1 (Not Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1) 1949 *''Wise Quackers'' - LTSS-DD *''Hare Do'' - LTGC-V3 *''Awful Orphan'' - LTGC-V1 LP *''Porky Chops'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V1 *''Mississippi Hare'' - LTGC-V4 *''Paying the Piper'' - LTGC-V5 *''Daffy Duck Hunt'' - LTGC-V1 *''Rebel Rabbit'' - LTGC-V3 *''Mouse Wreckers'' - LTGC-V2, AAAC, MC *''High Diving Hare'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V3, LTSS-BB LP *''Curtain Razor'' - LTSS-PP *''Bowery Bugs'' - LTGC-V3, LTSS-BB *''Mouse Mazurka'' - MC *''Long-Haired Hare'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V2, LTSS-BB *''Bad Ol' Putty Tat'' - LTGC-V2, LTSS-ST *''The Grey Hounded Hare'' - LTGC-V4 *''Often an Orphan'' - LTGC-V6 *''The Windblown Hare'' - LTGC-V3 *''Dough for the Do-Do'' - LTGC-V1 *''Fast and Furry-ous'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V1 *''Frigid Hare'' - LTGC-V1 *''Swallow the Leader'' - LTGC-V4 *''Bye, Bye Bluebeard'' - LTGC-V3 *''For Scent-imental Reasons'' - LTGC-V1, AAAC, LTSS-PLP, LTPC-V1 *''Hippety Hopper'' - LTSS-ST (Not Looney Tunes Golden Colection: Volume 6) *''Bear Feat'' - LTGC-V6 *''Rabbit Hood'' - LTGC-V4, LTPC-V1 *''A Ham in a Role'' - LTGC-V6, LTPC-V3 1950 *''Home Tweet Home'' - LTPC-V2 *''Hurdy-Gurdy Hare'' - LTGC-V4, LTSS-BB *''Boobs in the Woods'' - LTGC-V1 *''Mutiny on the Bunny'' - LTSS-BB *''The Lion's Busy'' - LTPC-V2 *''The Scarlet Pumpernickel'' - LTGC-V1, EDD, LTPC-V1 *''Homeless Hare'' - LTGC-V3 *''Strife with Father'' - LTPC-V2 *''The Hypo-Chondri-Cat'' - LTGC-V1, MC *''Big House Bunny'' - LTGC-V1 *''An Egg Scramble'' - LTGC-V3 *''What's Up Doc?'' - LTGC-V1 *''All a Bir-r-r-d'' - LTGC-V2, LTSS-ST *''8 Ball Bunny'' - LTGC-V3, EBB, LTPC-V1 *''It's Hummer Time'' - LTGC-V6 *''Golden Yeggs'' - LTGC-V1 LP *''Hillbilly Hare'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V3 *''Dog Gone South'' - LTGC-V6, LTPC-V3 *''The Ducksters'' - LTGC-V1 *''Bunker Hill Bunny'' - LTGC-V1 *''Canary Row'' - LTPC-V3 (Not Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1 and Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy) *''Pop 'Im Pop!'' - LTSS-SH *''Bushy Hare'' - LTSS-BB *''Dog Collared'' - LTSS-PP *''Rabbit of Seville'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V1, LTSS-BB LP fixed in EBB 1951 *''Hare We Go'' - LTSS-BB *''Canned Feud'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V2 *''Putty Tat Trouble'' - LTGC-V1, LTSS-ST *''Corn Plastered'' - LTSS-PP *''Bunny Hugged'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V3 *''Scent-imental Romeo'' - LTSS-PLP, LTPC-V2 *''Early to Bet'' - LTGC-V1 LP *''Rabbit Fire'' - LTGC-V1, EBB, LTPC-V2, LTSS-BB LP *''Room and Bird'' - LTGC-V2, LTSS-ST *''Chow Hound'' - LTGC-V6, LTPC-V1 *''French Rarebit'' - LTGC-V2 *''The Wearing of the Grin'' - LTGC-V1 *''Cheese Chasers'' - LTGC-V2, MC *''Lovelorn Leghorn'' - LTPC-V1 *''Tweety's S.O.S.'' - LTGC-V1, LTSS-ST *''Ballot Box Bunny'' - LTGC-V1, LTSS-BB *''A Bear for Punishment'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V3 *''Drip-Along Daffy'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V2 *''Big Top Bunny'' - LTGC-V1, LTSS-BB *''Tweet Tweet Tweety'' - LTGC-V2, LTSS-ST *''The Prize Pest'' - LTSS-DD 1952 *''Who's Kitten Who?'' - LTSS-SH *''Operation: Rabbit'' - LTGC-V4, LTPC-V3 *''Feed the Kitty'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V1 *''14 Carrot Rabbit'' - LTGC-V5 *''Gift Wrapped'' - LTGC-V2, LTSS-ST, LTPC-V2 *''Foxy by Proxy'' - LTSS-BB *''Thumb Fun'' - LTSS-PP *''Little Beau Pepé'' - LTSS-PLP *''Kiddin' the Kitten'' - LTGC-V4 *''Water, Water Every Hare'' - LTGC-V1 *''Little Red Rodent Hood'' - LTGC-V5, LTPC-V2 *''Beep, Beep'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V1 *''The Hasty Hare'' - LTPC-V1 *''Ain't She Tweet'' - LTGC-V2, LTSS-ST *''The Turn-Tale Wolf'' - LTGC-V5 *''Oily Hare'' - LTGC-V5 *''Hoppy Go Lucky'' - LTSS-SH *''Going! Going! Gosh!'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V2 *''A Bird in a Guilty Cage'' - LTGC-V2 *''Rabbit Seasoning'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V2, LTSS-BB *''Tree for Two'' - LTPC-V3 *''The Super Snooper'' - LTGC-V5 *''Rabbit's Kin'' - LTGC-V1, LTSS-BB *''Fool Coverage'' - LTSS-PP 1953 *''Don't Give Up the Sheep'' - LTGC-V1 *''Snow Business'' - LTGC-V2, LTSS-ST *''Forward March Hare'' - LTGC-V4 *''Kiss Me Cat'' - LTGC-V4, LTPC-V1 *''Duck Amuck'' - LTGC-V1, EDD, LTPC-V1 *''A Peck o' Trouble'' - LTGC-V4 *''Fowl Weather'' - JAPDVD I<3T *''Southern Fried Rabbit'' - LTGC-V4 *''Ant Pasted'' - LTSS-PP *''Much Ado About Nutting'' - LTGC-V6 *''Hare Trimmed'' - LTSS-BB *''Wild over You'' - LTSS-PLP *''Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century'' - LTGC-V1, EDD, LTPC-V1 *''Bully for Bugs'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V3, LTSS-BB LP *''Cat-Tails for Two'' - LTGC-V4 *''A Street Cat Named Sylvester'' - JAPDVD I<3T *''Zipping Along'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V2 *''Lumber Jack-Rabbit'' - LTSS-BB, WSCI *''Duck! Rabbit, Duck!'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V2 *''Catty Cornered'' - JAPDVD I<3T *''Cats A-weigh!'' - LTSS-SH 1954 *''Dog Pounded'' - LTSS-PLP, LTPC-V3 *''Feline Frame-Up'' - LTPC-V1 *''No Barking'' - LTGC-V3 *''Bugs and Thugs'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V3 *''The Cats Bah'' - LTSS-PLP *''Design for Leaving'' - LTSS-DD, WSCI *''Bell Hoppy'' - LTSS-SH *''Claws for Alarm'' - LTGC-V3 *''Little Boy Boo'' - LTSS-FL *''Devil May Hare'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V1 *''Muzzle Tough'' - JAPDVD I<3T *''The Oily American'' - LTGC-V6 *''Bewitched Bunny'' - LTGC-V5, LTPC-V1 *''Satan's Waitin''' - LTGC-V6, LTPC-V3 *''Stop! Look! And Hasten!'' - LTGC-V2 *''Gone Batty'' - LTSS-PP *''Goo Goo Goliath'' - LTGC-V6 *''By Word of Mouse'' - LTGC-V6 *''From A to Z-Z-Z-Z'' - AAAC, LTPC-V1 *''My Little Duckaroo'' - LTGC-V6, EDD, LTPC-V2 *''Baby Buggy Bunny'' - LTGC-V2 1955 *''Pizzicato Pussycat'' - LTGC-V4 *''All Fowled Up'' - LTSS-FL *''Stork Naked'' - LTSS-DD, WSCI *''Lighthouse Mouse'' - LTSS-ST *''Sahara Hare'' - LTGC-V4 *''Sandy Claws'' - AAAC, LTPC-V3 *''The Hole Idea'' - LTGC-V6 *''Ready.. Set.. Zoom!'' - LTGC-V2 *''Past Perfumance'' - LTSS-PLP *''Tweety's Circus'' - JAPDVD I<3T *''Rabbit Rampage'' - LTGC-V6 *''Lumber Jerks'' - LTGC-V1 *''This Is a Life?'' - LTSS-DD, WSCI *''Jumpin' Jupiter'' - LTGC-V6 *''Hyde and Hare'' - LTGC-V2 *''Dime to Retire'' - LTSS-DD, WSCI *''Speedy Gonzales'' - LTGC-V1, LTPC-V1 *''Knight-Mare Hare'' - LTGC-V4 *''Two Scent's Worth'' - LTSS-PLP *''Red Riding Hoodwinked'' - LTGC-V5 *''Roman Legion-Hare'' - LTGC-V4 *''Heir-Conditioned'' - LTGC-V6 *''Guided Muscle'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V3 *''One Froggy Evening'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V1 1956 *''Bugs' Bonnets'' - LTGC-V5 *''Too Hop To Handle'' - LTSS-SH *''Weasel Stop'' - LTSS-FL *''The High and the Flighty'' - LTPC-V2 *''Broom-Stick Bunny'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V1, LTSS-BB *''Rocket Squad'' - LTGC-V3 *''Heaven Scent'' - LTGC-V6, LTSS-PLP *''Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z'' - LTGC-V2 *''Tree Cornered Tweety'' - JAPDVD I<3T *''The Unexpected Pest'' - LTPC-V4 *''Napoleon Bunny-Part'' - LTSS-BB, WSCI *''Stupor Duck'' - LTGC-V5 *''Barbary-Coast Bunny'' - LTGC-V4, LTPC-V2 *''Rocket-Bye Baby'' - LTGC-V6, LTPC-V2 *''Raw! Raw! Rooster!'' - LTGC-V6 *''The Slap-Hoppy Mouse'' - LTSS-SH *''A Star Is Bored'' - LTGC-V5, EDD *''Deduce, You Say'' - LTGC-V1, EDD, LTPC-V2 *''Yankee Dood It'' - LTGC-V6 *''Wideo Wabbit'' - LTGC-V3 *''There They Go-Go-Go!'' - LTGC-V2 *''Two Crows from Tacos'' - LTSS-FL *''The Honey-Mousers'' - LTGC-V3 *''To Hare Is Human'' - LTGC-V4 1957 *''Three Little Bops'' - LTGC-V2, LTPC-V1 *''Tweet Zoo'' - JAPDVD I<3T *''Scrambled Aches'' - LTGC-V2 *''Ali Baba Bunny'' - LTGC-V5, EDD, LTPC-V2 *''Go Fly a Kit'' - LTGC-V4 *''Bedevilled Rabbit'' - LTSS-BB, WSCI fixed in LTPC-V1 *''Boyhood Daze'' - LTGC-V6, LTPC-V1 *''Cheese It, the Cat!'' - LTSS-FL *''Fox Terror'' - LTSS-FL *''Tweety and the Beanstalk'' - LTGC-V5, LTSS-ST *''Steal Wool'' - LTGC-V3, LTPC-V3 *''What's Opera, Doc?'' - LTGC-V2, EBB, LTPC-V1 *''Tabasco Road'' - LTGC-V4, LTPC-V2 *''Birds Anonymous'' - LTGC-V3, LTSS-ST, LTPC-V3 *''Ducking the Devil'' - LTSS-DD, WSCI fixed in LTPC-V1 *''Zoom and Bored'' - LTGC-V2 *''Greedy for Tweety'' - JAPDVD I<3T *''Touché and Go'' - LTSS-PLP *''Show Biz Bugs'' - LTGC-V2, EBB, LTPC-V1 *''Mouse-Taken Identity'' - LTSS-SH (Not Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles: The Chuck Jones Collection) *''Gonzales' Tamales'' - LTGC-V3 *''Rabbit Romeo'' - LTGC-V4 1958 *''Tortilla Flaps'' - LTGC-V4 *''A Pizza Tweety-Pie'' - JAPDVD I<3T *''Robin Hood Daffy'' - LTGC-V3, EDD, LTPC-V1 *''Hare-Way to the Stars'' - LTPC-V1 *''Whoa, Be-Gone!'' - LTPC-V2 *''Knighty Knight Bugs'' - LTGC-V4, EBB, LTPC-V3 *''Weasel While You Work'' - LTSS-FL *''A Bird in a Bonnet'' - JAPDVD I<3T *''Hook, Line and Stinker'' - LTGC-V6 *''Gopher Broke'' - LTSS-FL *''Cat Feud'' - LTGC-V4 1959 *''Baton Bunny'' - LTGC-V1, LTSS-BB *''Mouse-Placed Kitten'' - LTSS-FL *''The Mouse That Jack Built'' - LTGC-V3 *''Apes of Wrath'' - LTSS-BB, WSCI *''A Mutt in a Rut'' - LTSS-FL *''Really Scent'' - LTSS-PLP *''Mexicali Shmoes'' - LTGC-V4 *''Tweet and Lovely'' - JAPDVD I<3T *''Cat's Paw'' - LTSS-SH *''Here Today, Gone Tamale'' - LTGC-V4 *''A Broken Leghorn'' - LTSS-FL (Not Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1) *''A Witch's Tangled Hare'' - LTPC-V1 *''People Are Bunny'' - LTSS-DD, WSCI 1960 *''West of the Pesos'' - LTGC-V4 *''Goldimouse and the Three Cats'' - LTGC-V5, LTSS-SH *''Person to Bunny'' - LTSS-DD, WSCI *''Who Scent You?'' - LTSS-PLP *''Crockett-Doodle-Do'' - LTSS-FL *''Mouse and Garden'' - LTGC-V4, LTPC-V3 *''From Hare to Heir'' - LTSS-BB, WSCI *''Dog Gone People'' - LTSS-PP *''High Note'' - AAAC, LTPC-V3 *''Lighter Than Hare'' - LTSS-BB, WSCI 1961 *''Cannery Woe'' - LTGC-V4 *''Hoppy Daze'' - LTSS-SH *''Strangled Eggs'' - LTSS-FL *''Birds of a Father'' - LTSS-SH *''The Abominable Snow Rabbit'' - LTGC-V5 *''A Scent of the Matterhorn'' - LTSS-PLP *''The Rebel Without Claws'' - JAPDVD I<3T *''The Pied Piper of Guadalupe'' - LTGC-V4, LTPC-V3 *''Daffy's Inn Trouble'' - LTSS-DD, WSCI *''Beep Prepared'' - LTPC-V3 *''The Last Hungry Cat'' - LTGC-V3, LTSS-ST *''Nelly's Folly'' - AAAC, LTPC-V3 1962 *''Fish and Slips'' - LTSS-SH *''Crow's Feat'' - LTSS-FL *''Mexican Boarders'' - LTGC-V3 *''Bill of Hare'' - LTPC-V1 *''Louvre Come Back to Me!'' - LTSS-PLP *''Honey's Money'' - LTPC-V3 *''The Jet Cage'' - JAPDVD I<3T *''Martian Through Georgia'' - LTPC-V6 1963 *''The Million Hare'' - LTSS-BB, WSCI *''Now Hear This'' - AAAC, LTGC-V6 *''Banty Raids'' - LTSS-FL *''Chili Weather'' - LTGC-V4 *''Mad as a Mars Hare'' - LTSS-BB, WSCI fixed in LTPC-V1 *''Claws in the Lease'' - LTSS-SH *''Transylvania 6-5000'' - LTGC-V5 *''To Beep or Not to Beep'' - LTGC-V3 1964 *''A Message to Gracias'' - LTGC-V4 *''Bartholomew Versus the Wheel'' - LTGC-V6 *''Freudy Cat'' ''- LTSS-SH'' *''Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare'' - LTSS-BB, WSCI fixed in LTPC-V1 *''Nuts and Volts'' - LTGC-V4 *''The Iceman Ducketh'' - LTSS-DD, WSCI *''Hawaiian Aye Aye'' - JAPDVD I<3T *''False Hare'' - LTSS-BB, WSCI *''Señorella and the Glass Huarache'' - LTGC-V5 DePatie-Freleng Productions 1964-65 *''Pancho's Hideaway'' - LTGC-V4 *''The Wild Chase'' - LTGC-V4 *''Suppressed Duck'' - LTSS-DD, WSCI *''Corn on the Cop'' - LTSS-PP *''Boulder Wham!'' (Produced by Format Films) - LTSS-WECRR *''Hairied and Hurried'' (Produced by Format Films) - LTSS-WECRR *''Highway Runnery'' (Produced by Format Films) - LTSS-WECRR *''Chaser on the Rocks'' (Produced by Format Films) - LTSS-WECRR 1966-67 *''Shot and Bothered'' (Produced by Format Films) - LTSS-WECRR *''Out and Out Rout'' (Produced by Format Films) - LTSS-WECRR *''The Solid Tin Coyote'' (Produced by Format Films) - LTSS-WECRR *''Clippety Clobbered'' (Produced by Format Films) - LTSS-WECRR *''A-Haunting We Will Go'' - LTGC-V4, LTPC-V1 *''Sugar and Spies'' - LTSS-WECRR Seven Arts 1967-69 *''Norman Normal'' - LTGC-V6 *''Bunny and Claude (We Rob Carrot Patches)'' - LTSS-PP *''The Great Carrot-Train Robbery'' - LTSS-PP Post Golden Age 1987 * The Duxorcist * The Night of the Living Duck 1991 * Box Office Bunny * Blooper Bunny - LTGC-V1 * Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers - EBB 1994-97 * Chariots of Fur - LTSS-WECRR * Carrotblanca * Another Froggy Evening * From Hare to Eternity * Pullet Surprise * Superior Duck * Father of the Bird 2000-Present * Little Go Beep - LTSS-WECRR * My Generation G...G... Gap - Looney Tunes: Back in Action Blu-Rayhttps://www.amazon.com/Looney-Tunes-Back-Action-Blu-ray/dp/B00MOI7G3A * Attack of the Drones - EDD, LT:BIA Blu-Ray * Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas - EBB, LT:BIA Blu-Ray * Whizzard of OW! - LTSS-WECRR, LT:BIA Blu-Ray * Museum Scream - LTPC-V1, LT:BIA Blu-Ray * Cock-A-Doodle-Duel - LT:BIA Blu-Ray * Coyote Falls - LTSS-WECRR * Fur of Flying - LTSS-WECRR * Rabid Rider - LTSS-WECRR * I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat - Happy Feet Two Blu-Ray Television Specials/Movies Movies (All Released on DVD/Blu-Ray) * Bugs Bunny: Superstar * The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie Specials * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales - LTGC-V5 References Category:Lists Category:Looney Tunes